Giving The Talk
by Murasaki B
Summary: While on a delivery, Lag exhausts his heart and passes out. Zazie takes care of him, but finds himself in an embarrassing situation, where he seems to have to give Lag 'the talk'. But rather than just telling him, Zazie prefers to show him. One Shot; Yaoi


I can't believe that no one wrote something like this before. Well then I'll be the first ^^ I somehow have the feeling that a lot more people will just love ZaziexLag in the near future. Letter Bee still is kinda new after all. I've known it for barely a few months and already loved it from the first pages on.

Okay… So how is ZaziexLag supposed to be called? I think the most reasonable thing would be 'Zag', but 'Lazie' somehow sounds better. And I have no idea if anyone named this pairing before. I haven't seen anything on FFN or deviantART so far. Ah well… I was thinking about making a poll about it, but somehow I don't see any sense behind that. Just tell me what you think in a comment.

I don't own Letter Bee or any of its characters. Both belongs to Asada Hiroyuki.

* * *

– **Giving The Talk –**

"So why exactly does this delivery need two people?" a raven-haired teen inquired, his arms crossed over his chest.

The blonde woman, that stood opposite to him and next to the man at the desk, pushed up the glasses that rested on her nose. "That's because there is an area on the delivery route with a thick population of Gaichuu. One bee wouldn't be able to fend them all off alone without tiring his own heart out at some point." Aria Link sent the two boys in front of her somewhat indifferent glances, Largo Lloyd simply watching the exchange with a small smile. "Since Lag Seeing is supposed to go on this mission, the best partner for a delivery that mostly consists of exterminating Gaichuu is you, Zazie."

Lag immediately beamed at his soon-to-be partner happily, while Niche was cuddling with Wasiolka. "Let's do our best, Zazie!" he exclaimed energetically, excited to be delivering people's hearts once again.

"Y-Yeah…" Zazie blinked, still a little astonished at the white-haired boy's vigor. No matter what danger Lag was facing, the mere thought of the people sending and receiving letters, their hearts, let him do whatever possible to finish his delivery. It caused Zazie to somewhat admire the boy for that. A small smile appeared on the usually offish teen's face.

Aria continued with her description of the delivery. "As I said: You will be facing many Gaichuu on your way, so be prepared to back each other up. That's all. You're dismissed."

After bowing a little, both Lag and Zazie turned to leave the room, their dingos – including Steak – following them suit.

A sudden spark of excitement and happiness caused Zazie to smirk.

* * *

"To the right! To the right, Lag!" Frantically, Zazie ran to the left, while his companion rushed into the other direction.

The exhausted boy huffed, sparing a glance at his dingo, Niche. "Where am I supposed to shoot? I can't find its weak spot!"

The raven-haired teen almost tripped as he dodged one of the Gaichuu's legs piercing the ground in front of him. "It's a Vermouth, so it must be shielding it!" The distance between them became larger, so Zazie had to yell louder with each moment passing. "Try to have it lift its armor. Maybe we'll find it that way."

The two males and their dingos had already taken down quite a few Gaichuu, but whenever they managed to defeat one, another one suddenly showed up. It had been at least two hours and they were still fighting. Lag, not used to shooting his shindan on end so much, was feeling fatigued and weakened. His sight began to blacken at the edges and his field of view decreased more and more. It was becoming harder to shot his Akabari and his shots weren't as powerful anymore. But he forced himself past his own borders, knowing that if he passed out now, Zazie would be on his own. Well, Niche and Steak would still be there, but there was no telling what Lag's dingo would do if he was out cold.

Coughs rippled from Lag's throat, the chilly air he had been inhaling harshly taking its toll on him. He had to take a hand from his gun to stifle them, so his hold on the weapon weakened.

"Lag, I found it!" Zazie suddenly yelled, trying to make out his companion from behind the mass of Gaichuu. "The weak point is on its stomach! It's covered by some armor plate!" He didn't receive any response. "Lag?" He would have searched further for the white-haired boy, but the Gaichuu lashed out at him again. "Wasiolka!"

His dingo came leaping towards the teen and while running, Zazie jumped atop his panther-like partner, rushing to the other side of the Gaichuu where he suspected its weak spot. One of his hand gripped his shindan, as the other kept a firm grip on Wasiolka. Soon, he reached the underside of the Gaichuu.

After hopping off of his dingo, Zazie aimed for the armor plate covering the Vermouth's weak spot. When he shot, the Gaichuu's roar echoed loudly and it finally revealed its weak spot by lifting its jewel-like armor. Zazie didn't waste any time and again aimed for the same spot, but before he could shoot, one of the Gaichuu's legs lashed out at him and painfully connected with his arms, slicing through the fabric of his coat and into his flesh. After flinching, he aimed for the weak spot again, fearing that the Vermout might shield it again. This time he hit it dead on.

The Vermouth wailed, before blowing up into countless glistening pieces that reflected even the few rays of light.

Exhausted, Zazie fell to his knees, breathing heavily with sweat trickling down the side of his face and blood oozing out of the gash in his arm. It took him a while to cease his pants, but when he was breathing slower again, the first thing he did was looking for his companion, while tightly clasping a hand over his bleeding wound. "Lag!" he called, searching the area. He jolted up, turning as he kept looking for the white-haired boy, never letting his hand fall from his injury. "Lag!" The dust that loomed all over the place, stirred up by the fight, didn't make it any easier.

Suddenly, he could make out a shock of blonde on the ground. Panicking a little over the fact that he couldn't see Lag yet, Zazie rushed to the dingo's side. Only when he was close enough to Niche and was able to clearly see the girl, he could also see Lag lying on the ground next to the child of Maka. "What happened to him?" he inquired, frowning, while kneeling down next to Niche.

"Lag fell," she replied curtly. "Niche wants to lick his wounds and make him feel better, but Niche can't find any wounds to lick."

Confusion crossed Zazie's face. "He didn't trip, did he?" _If he did and passed out from that, then he's stupider than I thought._

The blond dingo shook her head. "Lag started to wobble, then fell."

"Nuni ni!" Steak exclaimed from atop the girl's head.

_So he collapsed after probably overusing his heart. _A sigh left the raven-haired teen, as he pondered what to do. "We need to get away from here, _fast_. I can't go on much longer either and I don't know if I'm able to destroy any more Gaichuu on my own. Let's go before another one shows up." He received a nod of approval from Niche, who kept her gaze, that must have been one of worry, on Lag. Zazie was in a rush, so he quickly picked the other Letter Bee up and placed him on his back.

With Wasiolka following and ignoring the burning pain in his arm, Zazie carried Lag towards a few small mountains. They were high enough so that Gaichuu couldn't reach them, yet easy to climb. Zazie was able to carry his comrade a while, but when the way became steeper, he averted his gaze towards Niche, who was already waiting a few feet ahead of him.

"Oi, can you carry him for a while?" he questioned, staying silent about the fact that the pain of his wound was becoming unbearable.

Without answering, a golden strand of Niche's hardened hair extended to wrap around Lag and grab him from the raven-haired teen's back. She pulled him up and held the boy only a short distance above her, waiting for Zazie to catch up.

Wasiolka stayed by the older Letter Bee's side, even though she easily could have climbed the mountain faster than Zazie.

The group carried on until they reached a flat area of the mountain with enough space for all of them.

"I think we can rest here," the exhausted Zazie panted out, flopping down onto the ground and watching as Niche carefully lay the still unconscious Letter Bee down. "He's still not awake?" A sigh left him as the blond dingo simply glared at him with her usual piercing blue gaze. Only as he sat for a while to catch his breathe, Zazie noticed that he was a lot more tired than he had thought. He let himself fall onto his back with his arms extended to his sides. His legs that had been pulled close to his chest also slid flat onto the stony ground. As always, Zazie could see the dark sky littered with countless stars. Before he could get lost in the sight, he felt his dingo snuggling up to him, seeming to be exhausted too. Tiredly, Zazie patted Wasiolka and closed his eyes.

A groan suddenly sounded and Zazie immediately sat up to see Lag's face pulled into a grimace, a frown on the once peaceful face. The white-haired boy slowly sat up too, holding his head with one hand.

"What… happened?" he mumbled tiredly.

Zazie released a sigh, before eyeing the other Letter Bee. "You passed out after shooting too many shindan."

The only thing the boy replied was a small "Oh" then he dazedly stared at the ground ahead.

Feeling a little exasperated with the silence, Zazie crossed his arms over his chest, not quite knowing how to handle the situation.

"For how long was I unconscious?" Lag suddenly inquired, still looking a little out of it.

"Uh… Not longer than half an hour." The raven-haired teen didn't know how to manage the sudden worry and regret in the other's eye, the left one covered by white bangs. "Wh-What?"

Lag lowered his gaze to his hands that were nervously fiddling in his lap. "I-I'm sorry for passing out like that and leaving you on your own," he blurted out in a teary voice. "You even got i-injured because of me! I'm so sorry!"

Zazie knew the look that then settled on the boy's face. _Oh boy… He's going to cry. Again…_ "Ah… Nothing happened, really!" He waved his hands, trying to emphasize his words, but flinching at the pang of pain originating from his arm. "I'm fine, so don't cry. Please…" A nervous laugh sounded from him and he panicked a little as tears began to collect at the brim of Lag's visible eye.

"But…" A sniff. "But…" A tear sliding down a puffy cheek. "You could have died and it would have been my fault!" More tears slid down Lag's face, collecting at his chin, before falling. "Even though you still want to avenge your parents and… and…" He began to wail.

All the raven-haired Bee could do was blink, helpless about what to do. "Uh… Ah… Hey! I'm fine… so… uh… You can stop crying, okay?" It didn't help at all though. Lag continued to sob and the older Letter Bee was at a loss of words. _What do people do to comfort someone that's crying? Uh… Hmm… Should I… maybe… pat him or something?_ Still a little uncertain about his decision, Zazie approached the still crying boy, settling right in front of him. Hesitantly, he reached out to place one hand on Lag's head, but then aimed for his shoulder instead. He then halted completely, hand still lingering in the air, unable to decide how he should pat the younger male. But someone else decided for him.

Lag, noticing that Zazie was reaching out to him, couldn't hold back his sudden urge to cry into someone's shoulder and threw himself at the taller Letter Bee, burying his face in Zazie's clothed chest. More tears continued to flow from his glassy eyes, immediately sucked up by the fabric of the older teen's coat.

A little flustered by this turn of events, Zazie reluctantly wrapped his arms around Lag's trembling form, while Niche with Steak resting on her head as well as Wasiolka were watching with interest. The smaller boy's hands tightly clutched the raven's sides and even if he had wanted to, Zazie couldn't escape. Helplessness settled on his still surprised face and he couldn't do anything but let Lag cry into his chest. It embarrassed him. A lot. It embarrassed him so much that he couldn't stand Niche watching the whole thing. "Uuh… Niche, go get some water for Lag. He needs it to feel better." He withheld the fact that he still had a bottle of water in his bag, but Niche didn't have to know that.

The girl's azure eyes gained a sparkle and she immediately straightened up with determination. "I will make Lag feel better!" she exclaimed, before jumping off with Steak squealing on her head.

After the girl was out of sight, Zazie released a reliefed sigh. Then he noticed Wasiolka sending him a somewhat accusing look. The teen huffed at his dingo. "Join her and make sure she doesn't get some poisoned water."

Wasiolka almost looked even more reproachful, but in the end, she turned to follow Niche anyway.

A weight seemed lifted from Zazie shoulders and he slumped together a little, his fellow Letter Bee still clinging to him. _What now?_ the teen reckoned, looking down at white hair hidden beneath a too big navy-blue hat. Just then, Zazie noticed that he couldn't hear any sobbing anymore, so he eyed Lag closer. He tilted his head in confusion, fully aware that the other wasn't crying now. "Lag?"

"Hm?" the white-haired boy hummed sleepily.

Zazie gulped, not really knowing why. "Are you okay now?" As Lag nodded into his chest, a blush tinted his cheeks. "Then why are you still… clinging to me?"

"Uh…" Instead of loosening his grip, Lag's hold only tightened. "It's kinda comfortable," he muttered hesitantly. "Can we stay like this a little longer?"

This only caused the hot blush on Zazie face to deepen. "Ah… That… I…" He could feel the younger male tense, making him sigh. "Fine."

Suddenly, Lag lifted his head to look at the raven with a huge smile. "Thanks," was all he said, before pushing himself closer to Zazie again with the vigor to push the other back a little, forcing the older teen to brace himself against the ground behind him with his hands. Lag then stayed silent for a while, assured at hearing Zazie's steady heartbeat. It calmed him and gave him a feeling of peace.

They both stayed like that for a while, Lag smiling into the older Letter Bee's coat and Zazie's blush beginning to die down with the cool breeze. The raven let his hands remain were they rested on the ground behind him and gazed up at the sky occupied with an endless amount of sparkling stars. The sight always caused Zazie to forget where he was, to forget time, to forget his past, just for a moment. He shut his eyes, feeling a gust of wind ruffling the black hair peeking out from under his hat. Dropping his head, Zazie sighed and opened his eyes again. _What am I doing, sending our dingos away and lazying around? We have a delivery to finish._ He was about to tell Lag to get up so they could get going again, but the younger Letter Bee beat him to it.

"You're such a nice person," the boy sighed.

All Zazie could reply in his surprised stupor was a "Huh?".

Lag lifted his head to look at his companion again, his lips curled into a smile. "You really care about people, don't you?"

"What?" The raven-haired teen's confusion only deepened.

The younger boy just chuckled and continued to send Zazie a fond look. "The reason why you long so much after destroying Gaichuu. I don't think you only do it to get revenge, but that you also want to prevent other people to feel the same pain you have felt by loosing someone after a Gaichuu-attack. Just like you did." The fond look in the boy's eyes became shadowed with sadness. "It must have been hard for you. To loose your parents like that."

Zazie was at a loss of words. _Just what is with this guy?_ Not knowing what exactly to answer to something like that, he mumbled a "Thanks". The sad look on Lag's features didn't disappear though. "I'm fine now," he added, trying to sound reassuring. "It happened such a long time ago."

"I still feel the pain," Lag mumbled lowly. "Whenever I think about my mom, I can already feel the tears that might come, but they don't fall yet. I know that if I keep thinking about mom, that that feeling of tears behind my eyes will worsen and I try to stop thinking about mom. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. There are times when I just can't stop thinking about her and I just can't help but cry. Then I remember how she used to hug me and tell me not to cry, that everything would be all right. And-And then I start crying harder and harder I get sadder and sadder and I get lost in that sadness and I'm all alone and no one is there to hug me and… and–" Teary eyes widening, the boy suddenly found himself engulfed in a tight hug, maybe a little too tight.

"Stop crying already," Zazie whispered, patting the boy's head. "You're a Letter Bee now and I promise that you'll see your mom again someday, got it?"

After a small sniff, Lag felt the tears that had been threatening to flow dissipate. In a sudden jolt of joy, the Letter Bee wrapped his arms around the older male's neck. "Thanks, Zazie."

Another blush began to redden the older teen's face, Lag now sitting in his lap. And again he gulped, unaware of the reason why. His arms moved on their own, slowly traveling along the boy's sides, before settling on his slim hips. Zazie flinched as Lag suddenly hummed in delight, nuzzling into his shoulder and tightening his hold around the other's neck. _Does he even know what he's doing? _When the boy in his lap shifted, Lag accidently moved his hips against the raven's. Panic began to take over Zazie's mind, when he felt blood rushing to lower parts of his body, mostly streaming into one certain part of it. _Damn! _He tried to choke out some kind of protest like _"Lag, get off! You're heavy!"_, but he didn't get the chance to.

Another hum sounded from the smaller boy. "You're so warm, Zazie," he moaned.

_That's it!_ A determined look settled on Zazie's face, his eyes saying _"Screw it! It's his own fault that I'm doing this!"_. He lowered his head a little to latch his teeth onto Lag's neck, lightly scraping them over the soft skin and letting his tongue lap out at it. He began to greedily suck at Lag's neck, sinking his teeth deeper and deeper, until he felt the skin break and blood ooze out. Only when the white-haired boy gasped and went completely rigid beneath his touch, Zazie pulled away in shock, now staring at the boy's wide eye.

"Wh-What were you doing?" Lag asked shakily. There was fear in his eye, but a flush was also apparent on his cheeks.

The raven-haired teen gulped, staring at the younger male in his lap with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't… thinking."

"Za-Zazie…" The younger Bee took a deep breathe before continuing. "What exactly… were you doing?"

This confused the older one of the two a little and Zazie slightly tilted his head. "Uh… Lag? Do you know what…" He gulped, before opening his mouth again, "sex is?"

"It's how babies are made, right?" the boy mumbled, his flush beginning to die down.

Zazie nodded, his face more relaxed again. "And… do you know how it actually works?"

"Well… No. My mom told me that when two people love each other, they have sex and then they have a baby. Later, when I asked her what sex actually is, she told me that she would explain it to me when I was older. I never asked again because I didn't care all that much." His gaze had been wandering off while he spoke, but it shifted back to Zazie again. "So how does sex work?"

_I can show you. _Zazie clamped his eyes shut and shook his head to rid his mind of the dirty images that began to plaster themselves on the walls of his brain. "Uh… well… S-Sex is when… Um…" His throat suddenly felt dry and he felt his cheeks burning up with the heat of his blush. "It doesn't really matter," he quickly uttered.

"Then… does it feel good?"

The naive curiosity in the boy's eye made Zazie groan in frustration. "Well… Yeah, of course. People wouldn't do it otherwise." A feeling of dread settled in his already disturbed guts as Lag's face only lit up more.

"You've had sex before, Zazie?" he exclaimed somewhat incredulously.

Desperately, the older male tried to uphold the indifferent frown on his face, but he failed a little. "Th-That's none of your business!" He was already expecting Lag's next shot, dreading the following naive question. But what came next was beyond his expectations.

"Can we have sex, Zazie?" A huge grin spread on the boy's face, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Zazie opened his mouth, but no words passed his lips. He continued to open and close his mouth, attempting to say something, but his words dying in his throat. "I-I can't… Lag I… We can't…" He was struggling to find something to say, but his mind was blank. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "_No!_" was all he could exclaim, a heavy blush tinting his cheeks.

Quickly, a pout curled the younger Letter Bee's lips. "Why not? We're having sex already anyway."

"Wh-What?" Zazie's attempts of looking calm and collected slowly went futile.

"See?" Lag pointed downwards at the older teen's hands that were roaming over the boy's thighs. "You asked me if I knew what sex was after you… well, after you touched me. Now you're touching me again, so I guess you're having sex with me. You also said that sex feels good and what you're doing feels good. So it's sex."

_Can't he stop saying 'sex' so much? _the raven yelled inwardly. Of course, Zazie's hands had stopped to wander along Lag's legs by now. "Th-That's not how sex works, Lag." His blush couldn't have been redder. "It's what you call…" He muttered something under his breathe.

Pouting again the white-haired boy in Zazie's lap crossed his arms over his chest. "I couldn't hear you."

"Foreplay," the raven mumbled through gritted teeth, hoping the other hadn't heard it.

Lag's expression immediately lost the pout and gained a curious look. "Foreplay?" he repeated much louder than Zazie.

The older male grunted and sent Lag a glare. "Y-Yeah. It's what people do before they have sex. You know… To get into the mood."

"Then you want to have sex with me?" Genuine confusion plastered itself on Lag's face now. "You… want to have a baby with me because you love me?" His visible eye was wide with shock.

The older Bee immediately began to wave his hands in denial. "N-No! That's not what it means! Sex doesn't always mean that people love each other and want to have a baby! It feels good, so many just do it because of the fun! Sometimes people are just ridden by lust, so they stop thinking and… and just do it! Lust just happens like that! It's the hormones, you know! Y-You can't help it! Once you think of someone as attractive, you want to have sex with them because of the lust! The hormones!" Flustered, Zazie clamped a hand over his mouth, feeling as if he had said way too much.

"So…" Lag was deep in thought now, looking like he was figuring something out, "you think of me as attractive and want to have sex with me because of that… lust you feel?"

"Yeah!" Zazie exclaimed exasperated, like a teacher that had finally gotten his student to understand a problem, before once again clasping a hand over his mouth, a furious blush covering his face with an angry red.

Lag blinked, staring at his companion with a dumbfounded expression. "Oh," he muttered quietly.

_Oh? I just admitted to wanting to have sex with him and all he says is "Oh"?_ Zazie wasn't able to hide the flustered shock from his face.

"Uh…" Lag's expression became puzzled and he seemed to mull something over. "Is kissing part of foreplay too?"

Tensing, the raven only nodded, unable to avert his gaze away from the sepia eye.

The younger Bee leaned in closer to the other, his face mere inches apart from Zazie's. "Hm…" Shamelessly, he pressed his lips to the older male's.

Brown eyes widened in shock and all Zazie could do was slowly melt into the innocent kiss. Soon, he felt that lust bubbling up again, urging him to deepen the kiss. It clouded his mind and without giving any thought to it, he let his hands roam over Lag's body again. He pushed his tongue past the younger one's lips, letting it slide over every speck of warm skin he could reach. When Lag tried to pull away, his hand shot up to settle on the back of the boy's head, urging him deeper into the kiss. Zazie's free hand began to wander along Lag's chest, opening his coat, then slowly descending downwards to the hem of his shirt. Hastily, he untucked it from the younger male's pants, his hand, chilled by the cold air, sliding over the exposed skin. Untamable groans rippled from his throat, filling the air with Zazie's voice. His hand brushed over a small bud on Lag's chest, the boy suddenly jolting and gasping out loud. Zazie, ridden by his lust, flipped both of them over so that he was hovering over Lag, the pain from gash on his arm long forgotten. He finally parted from the other, staring down at the glazed over and one-eyed gaze, the flush-tinted cheeks and the lips parting with heavy pants.

Finally realising what he had been doing and _who_ he had been doing things to, Zazie straightened up, but remained hovering over Lag. His eyes widened to the size of plates, his jaw dropped, his face bearing the image of incredulity. "L-Lag, listen. I'm sorry. I really didn't–" A hand shot up to grab the front of his coat, then pulled him down, causing his lips to crash onto Lag's. He was engaged into a bruising kiss, blood rapidly rushing to his lower regions. The need for air induced both of them to pull away again. "Damn, Lag…" Zazie panted out, "you sure you haven't kissed anyone before?" Even though the raven had dominated the kiss, the way Lag's tongue had wrapped around his had caused him a pleasurable surprise, the boy's alluring moans only adding up to it.

The white-haired Bee shook his head in denial. Hesitantly, Lag reached up towards the teen's face and letting his fingers brush against Zazie's slightly swollen lips. A small smile curled his lips, when he noticed how the raven was longingly staring at his fingers.

After gulping, Zazie parted his lips to bite into Lag's glove, pulled it off with his teeth, then took in the boy's fingers. Hungrily, he engulfed two of Lag's fingers with his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the digits.

The white-haired boy released a small gasp, when the older Bee moaned in bliss. _So this… is foreplay? Or is it already sex? _

Fingers weren't satisfying Zazie's need anymore after a while and he proceeded to latch his mouth onto Lag's neck again, at the same spot he had claimed before. Releasing more animalistic growls, he sunk his teeth into the boy's skin, feeling blood quickly trickling into his mouth. Lag's pained gasp didn't stop him at all. "Mine," he snarled. "All mine." He tangled one of his hands in the boy's white hair, fondling it in a soothing manner. The older Bee began to relax, eyeing the bite mark he had inflicted on Lag's neck. A sudden sharp pain shot throughout his body and a hiss left his mouth. "What the hell?" He glared downwards to see Lag's head right next his chin, teeth digging into the skin of his neck. "Oi, Lag! Did you have to bite me too?"

"W-Wasn't I supposed to do that?" The boy was flustered and wondering if he had done something wrong.

Zazie just wasn't able to keep up his rough attitude around Lag for long. "Nah, it's okay. Now let me try something, okay?" After receiving a small nod from the other, Zazie lowered his body a little onto the boy's, pressing himself flush against Lag. Feeling assured about Lag's feelings, he gently kissed the boy, nibbling a little at his lower lip. Slowly, he rolled his hips against the younger Bee's. The strain in his pants only became worse, his half-hard cock growing more erect. "Oh god…" He soon grew completely aroused when Lag started to buck up into his hips, their clothed erections rubbing against each other.

The friction caused pleasure for both of them, eliciting loud moans from both boys. They rocked against each other, became succumbed by mind-numbing bliss, their loud moans echoing throughout the heated air around them.

It was hard for Zazie to not crush Lag beneath him and violently grind into the boy, but some unconscious part of his mind prevented him from doing so. He could feel the pleasure, coursing through his veins and burning his nerves, reaching its peak.

Lag too felt something unfamiliar coiling in the pit of his stomach. Something he had never felt before was building up and blurring his thoughts into a mess of garbled things. It suddenly joined in one point and shot out of him. The boy then felt a sticky wetness staining his pants, blushing madly since he couldn't make any sense from it.

Zazie had climaxed at about the same time as his partner, struggling to hold himself up with his arms to not crush the other Bee. He was panting, sweating, blushing, releasing a few gasps here and there and wondering about what to do with the sticky mess in his pants. When he opened his eyes, after realising he had shut them, he was met with the sight of Lag looking pretty much motionless. _Wait…_ "Lag!"

The white-haired Letter Bee had passed out. Again.

"Damn!" Zazie groaned in exasperation, knowing it was his fault Lag had passed out again – his heart was still exhausted after all – and that he somehow would have to deliver those letters anyway. And that while carrying Lag to top it. He was angrily ruffling his hair, when Wasiolka and Niche, carrying Steak on her head, returned. Wasiolka sent her partner a questioning, yet somewhat bemused look, while Niche seemed angry at Lag's dishevelled appearance.

"Did you attack Lag?" she shouted, her hair already forming glistening swords. "As Lag's dingo, Niche can't let you alive!"

Zazie released a small squeak, before finally standing up to face the two dingo. "I didn't do anything, Niche! He never woke up in the first place! He was… having a fever, so I… opened his shirt, as you can see. Don't get all worked up, if you don't even know what's going on."

The blond girl only pouted with that defiant look on her face, but retreated her razor-sharp hair anyway. "I brought water," she uttered, then held out a bottle of water.

The raven-haired Bee only sighed, thinking up something to reply to the girl so she wouldn't be suspicious again. All the while he was picking up Lag and placing him on his back. Only when he did this, did he notice the pain from his arm's wound having worsened. It was burning now a lot more than it had before. _Stupid me just had to ravish Lag, jeez._ Carefully, as to not disturb his companion's sleep – or unconsciousness, Zazie couldn't tell – the teen descended down the small mountain again, followed by the two dingo and Steak. _I definitely need someone to give Lag 'the talk'._

* * *

Having delivered the letters with only few interruptions by Gaichuu and back at the Bee Hive, Zazie first brought Lag to the medical wing, where doctors, including Dr. Thunderland, had quickly begun to treat the exhausted boy. The gash on the raven's arm also had been treated and wrapped in a bandage. The one thing Zazie was hoping for was that no one would notice the dried stains in the young Bee's pants. But who would examine a Letter Bee's garments anyway? Gladly, the fabric of the Bee's uniforms was thick enough so that nothing was showing through, but still…

Hands tucked into his pockets, Zazie lazily walked down the vast hallway of the Hive, waiting to be let into Lag's room. Visiting the boy at least once after what had happened was the least he could do.

A voice suddenly interrupted the teen's walk, closing in1 from behind.

"Zazie!" someone called, running towards the raven.

Zazie turned around to see Conner running towards him, while eating cookies. _Now that's multi-tasking. _"What's up?"

Conner, not fit to run at all, was gasping for air by the time he reached the other. "I heard…" Pants rippled from the chubby boy's throat, "that…" He let himself sink to the floor and onto his large bottom, "during your delivery…" Another pant, "Lag overused his heart and passed out," he added quickly before he could run out of breathe again. "So? How is he?"

"Don't know," Zazie replied honestly. "I haven't heard anything. I've been waiting to see what's up." He then noticed that Conner's face wasn't fixed on his face like it was supposed to, but on someplace else. "Uh… Conner? What're you staring at?"

The chubby boy tilted his head, seeming to examine something about the other. "Ne, Zazie?" he suddenly asked with a curious tone. "Did something bite you?"

A heavy blush began to spread all over the raven-haired teen's cheeks, as he remembered that he had carelessly taken off his scarf a while ago, revealing the bite mark Lag had given him to who knew how many people. "Uh… That's…" He paused to quickly come up with some kind of logical reply. "S-Steak bit me!"

Conner didn't seem to believe it at all. "Um… yeah… I didn't know Steak had the jaw of a twelve-year-old."

* * *

Awkward ending? I don't know and I don't care. It's what I've been wanting to write (somewhat), so I'll just leave it like this. I'm not the person to rewrite whole paragraphs. I'm just as lazy as that.

Also, I had this theory about Zazie and his true intentions behind Gaichuu-killing for a while now, but I don't know if it's ever been mentioned like that in the manga. I've watched all of the anime by now, but only gotten to volume two since that's about all of Letter Bee that has been published in Germany. So yeah…

So, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm planning to definitely write a sequel to this with some really serious ZaziexLag smut (as in lemony goodness), but first I just want to know about your opinions. No use in writing a sequel if no one's going to read it, ne? And just so you know: I might be doing more than one chapter for that sequel, though I'm not sure yet. It's going to be some Zazie-centric and some Lag-centric stuff, but mostly revolving about both sorting out their feelings for each other and such. And then SMUT! XD

See how easy it is? Want more? Leave a review and maybe even tell me your wishes. I only got a brief outline for the sequel done, so requests and such are greatly welcomed ^^ Of course, anyone that gives good suggestions will get some kind of shout-out.

Benze ;P


End file.
